Lover Not A Fighter
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: Sora Romanov has been drafted off to war, not by his choice. Being the pacifist that he is, his attitude is not very impressive and his motivation sucks. His training is killing him no matter how many friends he makes. If he hates war, why can he not keep his mind off of the Sergeant Riku Shadow who he claims to hate? YAOI-BAD SUMMARY SORRY! R&R (RIKU X SORA- main) other pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Paigey here! So this is a new story called Lover not a Fighter, and SORIKU! Well, that's all I really have to say now… so ENJOY!

Lover Not a Fighter

Chapter 1

Sora kept the window of the train open as the wind whipped at his face. But he ignored the pain, because it saved him from embarrassment because it brushed away the tears from her baby fatty cheeks. He held his small bag in his quivering hands, the soft embrace and gentle touch of lips to cheek of his mother, her lipstick still staining the upper part of his cheekbone. He dared not rub it or even touch it, for fear of wiping the stain away, he would forget her face in the process.

Around him were men still waving goodbye to their families, some wiping away tears themselves, and some just shouting like lunatics. Sora thought it was just to push away their own fear, maybe not fear, but nervousness. But for Sora, it was fear. He was a pacifist, or so he called himself. He hated to the idea of war, it made him sick. The blood and the massacre. And now he would be participating in it. He groaned, not audible because of the wind. Instead he looked out the window, the force piercing his sky blue eyes.

After another quick stop, more men piled inside until the car of the train was full and they had to use the next. Sora hoped no one would sit by him, but it was a given since the car became packed rather quickly. Sora tried not to look directly at him, but he peered at him in the corner of his eye. He looked thin, yet muscular, he had a still expression resting on his face, and his hands were relaxed on a rucksack bag on his lap, drooping down to his legs. His hair was wavy and brown, short and upward. When his own chocolate cow eyes looked towards him, Sora blinked quickly and looked away.

There was silence between them, and noise of wind and strong manly voices around them. But a muted aura seemed to surround Sora's bubble of personal space, like his mind was draining out to sorrow of leaving his family. But the boy next to him popped the bubble and pulled him back into reality. "Where you from?" he didn't ask his name, it made Sora nervous that he didn't ask the usual stranger question, no matter how forward it was.

"Destiny Islands." Sora mumbled. The boy still heard him.

"Huh. So I'm guessing you got picked up at Oval Coast?" Sora nodded, and the boy nodded back. "Well, I'm from Twilight Town, out east from here. Name's Hayner, Hayner Brice." He put a hand out to Sora, who finally looked towards him. Sora took the hand and shook it up and down twice.

"Sora Romanov."

"Romanov? Quite a name you got there." Hayner said, trying to loosen Sora's shyness. Sora's tenseness didn't improve.

"I'm originally Russian." Hayner nodded, noticing Sora's noticeable accent.

After another pause, Hayner once again spoke. Sora sighed when he heard him continue the stubby conversations. "So, war." Sora didn't reply. "You volunteer or-"

"Drafted. Wouldn't want to kill people by choice." Sora said grimly. Hayner gave him a hard and quizzical look.

"Well, I suppose no one want to kill by choice. But war, I mean, it's a hard subject. Some people think it's black and white, but we fight for our own reasons." Hayner said.

Sora rolled his eyes, but to the side so Hayner didn't notice. "Well, I don't have a reason. I think this whole war thing is shit."

Hayner's mouth went into a straight line. "Fear is a normal thing, Sora."

What the hell? Sora thought. He's acting like we've been friends for eternity. "Look, I'm not scared. I just… don't want to be here."

Hayner grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be with you. We can be war buddies." The joke was loose and cheesy. Sora just turned away. He could still sense Hayner looking at him, so he mumbled a sarcastic 'sure'. After that he had a pinky in his face. "Now that we're war buddies, we gotta promise that we'll never leave each other in battle and alway be there for support." Sora looked at the pinky, then at Hayner. "Promise?" Hayner asked.

Sora sighed and took his pinky, linking it with Hayner's. Hayner's hands were sweaty, but Sora didn't mind for some reason. Hayner's restless energy almost radiated off him into his own body. "Promise." Sora agreed. They're pinky's stayed linked for while.

It took about one day to get to the west coast, then about three days on a boat. Sora hated boats and puked on the edge almost half the trip. Hayner was there to pat him on the back. At first, Hayner around him kinda creeped Sora out, or more just annoyed him. But after a while, Sora seemed to get used to Hayner's company, and enjoy it. He smiled at him now over the four days together and called him his only friend.

The boat reached to coast of the Key Region in the early morning, and Sora almost kissed the sandy ground below him. Hayner stretched his back after the men unloaded things from the freight. "Damn, that was a long trip." he looked at Sora, still queasy from the ride. He slapped his back hard but not enough to hurt. "Ha! Sora you still don't got your sea legs." Sora glared at Hayner and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay, men!" Captain Dilan said from afar. "Load into the trucks and let the boat leave. Time to make it to base!"

Not all people got onto the trucks, some just couldn't squeeze in. So Sora and Hayner had to trek the journey on foot. Dilan said it was good preparation for trekking battlegrounds, and Sora groaned at the statement. His wobbly legs didn't do him much good, and he tended to fall behind slightly, Hayner stuck right with him though. He took his pinky swears seriously, and Sora was grateful for that.

Sora expected camp to be farther out, but it stopped soon enough. It was small but serious. Cabins and training ground. Sora gulped at all the equipment. He was a scrawny boy, and was never athletic. He had a feeling these people were going to whip him into shape… literally.

"Okay, boys!" Dilan shouted. "Welcome to Key Camp (1) here you will learn to do combat and prepare for war. It will include fitness, combat training, gun training, and a ass load of other shit." Sora gulped again at the words. He was not going to like this at all. "But first, we're taking it easy. It's almost dusk, we've been walking all day. Hit the cabins and put all your shit away and be ready for morning. Be ready to face hell boys."

The cabin beds were uncomfortable, and he almost missed the wobbly beds on the boat. He laid there, and he could hear strange noises. He remembered seeing a boy his age, a bit heavier than him with longer dark hair. Hayner said his name was Pence, and he was from Twilight Town like him. He was crying, Sora could hear his soft sobs. Others were whispering, going against the strict instructions of Dilan. He could here some whispers about two bunks away from him. "You hear about our Sergeant?"  
"Yeah his name is… Riku Shadow? Was that it?"  
"Yep. They say he's the toughest guy around, he's like ripped, and he's go the IQ of Einstein."

"Hah, wow. Like I believe that!"  
"Yeah, and he's buff? I heard he's a fancy boy. I'll believe it when I see it." That voice sounded familiar too. That was Seifer Almasy. He was a tough bully type guy. It would be interesting to watch him, but not get involved. Sora like to keep his ass intact from beatings.

"Hey Sor, you still awake." he could hear Hayner's soft voice from above.

"Yeah." Sora replied. Hayner was silent after that. Then he asked a question that caught Sora off guard."

"Do you think I'll die soon? Like in battle?" he asked a little more quietly.

Sora wasn't the sympathizing type. He didn't say things like 'Oh no no, it'll be alright, you won't die at all!' only because it was a lie. You can die in war, its a given. "Maybe." was Sora's answer. It was straight forward, and honest.

"Thanks." Hayner said. Sora thought it was sarcastic for a moment, then he realized the tone was sincere. Hayner explained. "I just, really needed someone to say that. Helps me face it for the time I need to, and not on the field." Sora was intrigued by his explanation. Handling fear now and not having it later. It soothed him to think about it. But he still heard sniffles, and Pence's sobbing became a symphony with Hayner soft harmonious crying. Sora thought of crying himself, maybe it would help him release. But he refused, he just wouldn't. He believed if he kept his attitude of sourness towards the whole situation, he would get through it. So he kept on a face that hid is numbing fear.

In the main cabin, a redhead looked over some files of the newcomers. "Heh." he said to himself. "Not much we got this round."

"Don't say that, Axe." a woman's voice said from afar. He turned to see a muscular yet thin woman with short black hair and masculine brooklyn voice.

"Aw, c'mon Church. Just look at 'em." Axel said to Church as she looked over his shoulder to scan them.

"They're scrawny." She said. "But we can take em into war reality. We always do, ain't that right, Silvie?"

A silver haired muscular man stepped into the room and looked at his too comrades, his face was hard like stone. "Stop messing around you two." he said plainly. "We're not hear for that. If we do our job, we'll be fine"

Axel rolled his eyes and Church grinned curtly. "Whatever you say, Sergeant Shadow." she said, hitting his arm a few times with the back of her hand. Axel followed her and laughed at Riku friendly.

Riku shook his head and scanned over the files with just his eyes for a moment, shaped arms folded firmly to his chest. As he looked at them, his eyes stopped on a picture of a boy with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes. His own green eyes drifted up to the top of the file, it read 'Sora Romanov, Age 17, Class 1 Newcomer'

_So that's the beginning of that Story! Hope you like it so far! So far, remember to __**REVIEW**__**PLEASE**__! Tell me what you think._

Paigey: Oi that was hard. My wrists hurt.

Church: Damn, Paige you gotta work out!

Paigey: Wrist Pushups!

Church: _*rolls her eyes*_ Dork Ass...

Paigey: ^^

Sora: Update _Long Lake_ you lazy bum!

Paigey: I thought you were the lazy bum! XP

Kairi: XD

**R&R!** LOVE YOU ALL!  
_Paigey-Pooh MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay! Here's chapter two! I'm sorry it took a while, I've been busy. And this is kinda rushed so I'll work on the next chapter better. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Warnings: **Nothing terrible about this chapter. Yaoi hints yes, and some language. Nothing most can't handle. IF YOU HATE YAOI TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

**Lover Not A Fighter: Chapter Two**

The sun rose up early, too early in Sora's opinion. "C'mon, Sora."

"5 more minutes, Mom." He said squirming. Hayner rolled his eyes and finished dressing. Sora almost started to suck his thumb. Even though the beds were extremely uncomfortable, Sora's sleep changed it into a cloud soft hammock with dreams floating around him.

"Alright you girls! Get the hell out of dream land!" Sora cried out and fell off the top bunk. The guys started to laugh as Captain Dilan just shook his head. Sora remembered being safely on the bottom bunk last night, then he remembered Hayner asked to switch cause he got afraid of heights… wimp.

"Private Romanov, I suggest you sleep on the bottom bunk next time." Dilan state plainly. "Don't want to hurt your baby bottom ass." Sora blushed as another burst of laughter spread across the room. Hayner didn't laugh, he frowned at the others immature behavior.

"Let's just go, Sora." Hayner whispered.

After dressing completely, they walked into the searing morning light. Even though it was daybreak, the still moisture of humidity settled into the air. Sora sighed, he didn't want his first day of training to end up a disaster, he would never survive in this heat.

"Men! Attention!" Shouted Dilan, he flipped his ponytail of dreadlocks out of his face as he spoke. Aeleus, another captain, came next to him and nodded to us. He continued to talk after Dilan got all of the men's attention.

"Today is the start of training. I expect good works from you, and better yet, improvements to be made. Do not expect these courses to be easy. We will not show mercy in this training, as the enemy will not show mercy on you. You will learn combat, achieve maximum fitness, and much more." Aelues seemed to be more polite than Dilan, but maybe that was a mask to show true cruelty perhaps?

After Aeleus finished talking, a woman came beside him. She had muscles, but was also lean. She had a tight stone face, and her hand was on her hip, scanning the crowd. "This is Commander Rigatoni. She will begin to help you train with advanced combat. Church," He said, handing it over to her.

"Okay, boys. Let's take a walk over to the combat field." Sora sighed, he hoped Aeleus would introduce them to all the other trainers, maybe he would see someone a little nicer looking and look forward to that one. With a sigh, he walked along side Hayner to an open arena like field.

"Alright." She pointed to the body dummies. "Get in a line. We're gonna start with basic shit, newbies. Now, you." she pointed to the boy Sora recognized as Pence. "Come over here."

"M-me?" Pence asked, gulping a little.

Church rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes you, come here!" Pence jumped a bit at the harshness in Church's voice, then followed her to the dummies. Sora looked around, some people were watching attently, others, the 'jocks' Hayner called them, snickered and pointed at Pence like mean school girls.

"Okay, name?"

"P-pence Han, ma'am."  
"Han, alright, hit the stomach of that dummy as hard as you possibly can."

Sora could almost see Pence sigh in relief at the simply task. He stood in front of the dummy and raised a hand. Looking at Church, she nodded at him to continue. He gave a small cry and hit it as hard as he could. "HOLY SHIT!" Pence cried out and he bounced around, shaking his hand. "What's in their, rocks?"

Church walked over to the dummy and lifted up the potato sack covering, "Cement, actually." Pence hid a sniff and walked back to the crowd, expecting a beating from teasers who saw the single tear fall. Sora looked at Pence, feeling bad for him.

Church paced in front of the group, "Basic training, is what I like to call knuckle splitters. You punch cement, all day, all night, as long as it fucking takes until you get at least a crack in the blocks. It develops devotion, concentration, and strength. You need to be able to throw a punch at armor and be able to put at least a dent. Could save your damn life."

All the men murmured, looking around at each other. Sora heard whispers, "This is basic?"  
"Is the bitch crazy." "Man, she is totally hot, look at that ass!"

"Hey, bitch!" the words were hurled at her. She turned around, expression calm and blank. All the men twirled to see the source of the words. Sora expected it, it was Seifer. "So, when we gonna do some real stuff." he said, grinning. He was cocky, "I mean, come on this is easy shit. Can't we do some rustling on each other?"

Church raised a brow, "Combat on… each other?"

Seifer's smile widened. "Yeah."

Church folded her arms. "You don't do combat with each other until you can actually do some damage. There's a test for it."

"What might that be?"

Church smiled. "The test… is to take me down." More talking around, Seifer only grinned wider.

"Well then, damn. Can't I just skip to that? I mean better than doing all the shit I do at home."

"Fine then." Church stood near him. "Come at me."

Seifer shook his head and laughed, "Your mistake, bitch." He hurled toward her, fist in the air. Churched waited, bored, until Seifer go near enough, then she stuck out a foot which landed right into Seifer's stomach. The crowd gasped. Sora was amazed, it was like she was steel, not to be budged. Seifer went back gagging and gasping. Church did a quick kick up the chin then a punch to daze him in the head. After he spend a moment drooling on the ground, she went up to him, grabbed his hair, and yelled into his ear.

"You still got a problem with my methods, bitch!?"

Seifer's voice was muffled, but audible. "N-no, Ma'am!"

"Then get back in line, bum." she threw him back into formation. He stood next to his buddies, who looked at the cut until his chin with a little fear. Seifer was red with embarrassment and pain.

After Church we had three more sessions. One with a crazy red head named Axel, he taught us basic uses for firearms. Then we had Dilan talk to us about strategy. Last, a woman named Larxene shouted cusses at us while we ran laps around the combat field.

Their last session was up and everyone seemed like they were going to fall over dead. I for one, was maybe already classified as dead. Sora's muscles felt numb yet on fire, and his head was pounding out, so much pressure it felt like his brains were going to squeeze out of his ears.

"Okay, boys." Aeleus shouted. "One more round." people seemed to sigh and groan, but Aeleus brushed it off. "Men, this is Riku Shadow."

Sora looked up, and his eyes widened. Their he saw the most beautiful man he thought he had ever seen. Silver hair was pulled back, but strands of delicate silver still hung over sea green eyes. Dull with boredness, yet shining with handsomeness and determination. He was very muscular, and tall. Sora almost sighed dreamily, but he was to frozen by shock. "I am Sergeant Riku Shadow." his voice was low and smooth. Sora almost shivered at the tone. "I will be working with you on special equipment." he started to pace in front of us. "This war is not just physical, we need to be able to harness something that the enemy will be so hopeless against we will assure victory." He stretched out his hand, and a strange flash of light burst and a sword appeared in his hand. It looked strange, very strange. "This is called a keyblade. Yes you probably heard of it from the legends, and we will be using the same ones."

He pointed over to a few boxes. "Your training keys will be in their, each of you take one."

Sora felt the metal of the blade. It was smooth, yet it felt light, but it didn't appear to be hollow. Riku spoke again, "These keyblades are not harnessed yet with magic, we will first practice handling just the object." they swung them around a bit. Riku had them learn different positions and methods, and then the day was over. Sora was relieved that the time had finally come to rest. He layed back in his bed, almost immediately shutting his eyes. That night, he had strange dreams of a Sergeant named Riku Shadow.

* * *

Okay, yeah. This chapter was kinda rushed cause I wanted to update. And I don't feel good so I really rushed the end. Yes yes the whole keyblade thing is kinda cheesy but live with it. I'm going to develope the chapter more next time so it'll be better, I really need to think about where I'm going with all of this -_-'

Thank you for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Helps me write more!

_Paigey-Pooh_ 3


End file.
